thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
3 Madness
"[3 Madness]"' '''is the sixth episode of ''The Knight Shift ''. It is the third story-based episode, and the sixth video in the series overall. Synopsis The Knight finds himself trapped in the House's upstairs hallway, has a series of terrifying encounters, and finds a friend. Summary The Knight takes a deep, shaking breath as he opens a door in the upstairs hallway of the House. To his surprise, he emerges from a wooden door at the end of the Hallway. He stares down the Hall, blinking and breathing heavily in fear. Suddenly, the lights in the Hall start to flicker on and off, plunging the Hallway into darkness as they go out completely. A set of double closet doors on Knight's right suddenly swings open, illuminating the Hallway with bright light. As Knight stares, the lights start to flicker again, and a second set of closet doors opens. Knight turns around to see a figure in a white mask approaching him up the Hallway. The closet doors swing shut behind Knight, plunging him into darkness as the camera (presumably) cuts out. When filming resumes, Knight is standing in a beam of light from one of the closets (now open again). The masked figure approaches slowly, while audio distortion kicks in and its features become heavily pixilated. Knight tries to run, but stumbles and falls down; he frantically crawls backwards on the carpet as the figure looms over him (now shown to be wearing a dark suit and some sort of black hat). Knight tries to escape through the closest door, only to end up back in the now darkened Hallway. He looks on in fear as the masked figure emerges and once again approaches him. The camera feed cuts to a point of view shot from the figure itself; it holds the Dragon Cane in its fist, menacing Knight (now missing his hooded sweatshirt) as he tries to crawl away. Instead of harming him, however, the figure hands him his camera. Knight jumps to his feet and staggers back; seeing that the figure hasn't moved, Knight asks what it wants. In response, the figure hands him a square-shaped metal puzzle. As Knight studies it, the figure vanishes, leaving behind the Dragon Cane lying against a door. Knight approaches the Cane and, after studying it for a moment, puts it aside and tries the door. Knight once again emerges from the wooden door into a darkened Hall. To his surprise, he hears a voice call out "Hello?" Knight turns on the lights to find the Hall occupied by a young man; he recognizes him as his friend in the plaid shirt (though now clad in a completely different outfit). The man is disoriented, and doesn't seem to remember Knight, their accident, or anything that transpired the night of (including his own murder). He also doesn't remember how he ended up in the Hallway, stating only that he went through a door and became "lost". Knight tearfully recaps the previous night's events, insisting that the Dragon Cane did "something weird" to him; he pauses to examine his eyes and finds, much to his shock, that they're both intact — and bright blue. Knight tries to tell Plaid Shirt that he shot and killed him the last time his eyes turned blue, but Plaid Shirt insists it never happened; all he remembers is waking up in the Hallway and going through a series of doors. Knight notes that one door is smeared with blood; he tries it, and (predictably) ends up coming out through the wooden door at the Hall's end (which shuts behind him). Knight exclaims that the House doesn't make sense, pointing out that they can only see their reflections through the windows and that time moves strangely (referencing his nap the night before). Plaid Shirt says he sounds like a madman, but Knight points out that he can't even remember where he got the clothes he's wearing. Knight asks him if he's tried all of the white Hall doors; Plaid Shirt replies that he's tried them all, and that they just lead back to the Hallway. To test the claim, Knight tries to "enter" one of the sets of double closet doors, but just ends up back in the Hallway. Frustrated, Knight asks Plaid Shirt about the wooden door. Plaid Shirt tell him that the door is sealed, and that it only opens when someone emerges from it. After trying the door (and being unable to open it), Knight asks if he knows anything about the metallic puzzle; he doesn't, but says that he saw the being that gave it to Knight. The two of them compare their encounters, and Plaid Shirt tells Knight that he saw the being sometime after he "woke up" (but doesn't remember much, because it happened a "long time" ago). Knight suddenly realizes that the white door at the opposite end of the Hallway is open. Plaid Shirt says he's never tried it, so Knight attempts to do so. He emerges into the Hall from the opposite end, and finds that the Hall has seemingly reset to its earlier state: the lights are out, the closet doors are hanging open (with light streaming from them), and Plaid Shirt has vanished. Knight panics and begins looking around frantically for his friend; he turns to see a figure in a brown cloak and gas mask standing in front of the wooden door. As he approaches, the figure turns the lights out; Knight chastises it for "fucking with the lights", but is too frightened to approach it in the darkness. He flees back up the Hall, only for the same figure (now wearing a white paper mask) to emerge from the door at the opposite end. Knight tries to shut himself inside of one of the closets, but finds that the doors don't latch. As he turns around, he finds himself back in the Hallway, facing Plaid Shirt. Plaid Shirt asks what he was doing in the closet. Before Knight can respond, he spies the Dragon Cane propped against the wooden door; he tries to explain what happened, but Plaid Shirt doesn't believe him. As they study the cane, Knight begins staring at the dragon-shaped head, as if in a trance. Plaid Shirt takes the cane from him and drops it; despite landing on carpet, it clatters to the ground loudly. Knight snaps out of his stupor and orders Plaid Shirt to keep the cane away from him, stating that he doesn't feel like "himself" when he's holding it. When Plaid Shirt hesitates, Knight rasps, "Keep it away from me!" Knight panics, explaining that his voice became raspy right before he shot his friend. He shoves the camera at Plaid Shirt, and tries to put some distance between them. Plaid Shirt films the Hall ceiling trying to find something they might have missed, while Knight fiddles with the metal puzzle. Plaid Shirt asks why he's so obsessed with the puzzle, but Knight only says that the "Hat Man" gave it to him, and that he needs to solve it. As Plaid Shirt mocks him, they hear the sound of the cane hitting the floor. Plaid Shirt suggests that they're hearing a delayed echo from one of the rooms; Knight considers this, and proposes that they're actually hearing events from several minutes earlier, as if through a portal in time. Plaid Shirt calls this a stupid idea, saying that the hall is probably more like a hedge maze. Knight tries to remind him of all the strange things that have already happened to them, but Plaid Shirt insists that none of it happened (going so far as to claim that he doesn't know him). Suddenly, Knight solves the puzzle, causing it to come apart in his hands. As he studies the pieces, the wooden door at the end of the Hall swings open. After exclaiming in disbelief, Knight pockets the puzzle, and he and Plaid Shirt try the door. The room beyond is pitch black, save for a single yellow light in the distance. The two stare at it in confusion and stumble forward (with Plaid Shirt getting in Knight's way). Suddenly, the light vanishes, and Knight is painfully wrenched forward, landing on the Hall carpet. Realizing that they were outside (and very close to escaping), Knight groans and cries in frustration. He retrieves the puzzle, only to find that it has "unsolved" itself; he hurls it to the ground, causing two of the pieces to come apart. Plaid Shirt suggests that putting the puzzle back together might re-open the door; uncertain, Knight picks up one of the pieces and turns it over in his hand. Knight and Plaid Shirt suddenly find themselves back outside the Hallway, in the pitch black room. A single yellow crack of light seeps through a door ahead of them; to their side, another dim, glowing light patch of light is visible, indicating a second exit. Realizing that they're on the other side of the wooden door, Knight wonders where it might lead to now that it's open. After some discussion (and painful stumbling around in the dark), Plaid Shirt tells Knight to just pick a door at random. Knight hands the camera off and approaches one of the doors; as it swings open, however, he finds himself facing a dimly lit Hallway and a shadowy figure. Knight exclaims "Ohhh, f-" and Plaid Shirt yells as the scene abruptly cuts back to darkness, and Knight is attacked. The two men curse; Knight groans softly and orders Plaid Shirt to shut the door. Plaid Shirt moves Knight into the Hallway and examines his wounds. Knight's eyes have turned bright blue, and his tee-shirt is slashed in several places and stained with blood. When Plaid Shirt tries to examine him further, Knight rasps, "Don't you fucking touch me", causing him to stumble back in surprise. Knight scrambles to his feet and looks around; his eyes come to rest on the single white door with the flag sticker. Knight has an idea; after a moment's hesitation, he tells Plaid Shirt that he'll see him soon and steps through the door. Knight emerges from the door at the end of the Hallway. He switches on the lights to find Plaid Shirt sitting on the floor; after giving a quick rundown of Plaid Shirt's experiences in the Hallway, Knight affirms that, as expected, he has emerged immediately after Plaid Shirt appeared. Knight instructs Plaid Shirt to use the Dragon Cane to bar the wooden door shut, and turn off the lights. In the darkness, Knight sees a crack of light coming from the white door at the Hall's end, indicating that it's open. Knight explains that since the end door can't be "come out of", it must lead to someplace different. Knight prepares to open the door, then becomes distracted; looking at the windows, he realizes that for the first time since he entered the house, he is able to see objects outside the glass. Knight excitedly switches the lights back on, declaring that he and Plaid Shirt should properly introduce themselves before they escape together. Plaid Shirt says his name is Ed Carey; Knight initially says his name "doesn't matter", before finally giving his first name as "Adam". He appears to lose focus for a moment, and is briefly replaced by a distorted, hellish red and orange vision of himself: his clothing even more tattered and bloodied, black pits for eyes, and an obscenely long tongue lolling from his mouth. The image vanishes, and Knight gives his last name as "Spirit". He and Ed shake hands warmly as the picture rapidly turns to red and orange, fading into darkness. Distorted, slowed-down music starts to play; after several seconds, the closing title appears over a flashing wall of text and code: '[ End Night 3 ]' The text disappears, replaced by a new wall of flashing text that includes the repeated phrases: '''Begin Begin' ' Origin' There Is No ' ' Hope No Hope Begin Continuity * Knight went up to the Hallway sometime after he stabbed his eye out (as seen in "[ In the Wizard's Castle]"). This is the reason for the bloody smears on one of the doors. * First appearances of the Hethe Deebo (the figure in the suit, mask, and hat) and Fab'ras (the figure in the brown robe and gas mask). It is later established that the Hallway is the Infinity Hallway, through which the Hethe are able to travel. * Knight mentions that he and his friends had an accident due to hitting a "weird possum thing" in the road. In "[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]", Knight and Ed both mention catching glimpses of a creature that look like a big possum through the windows of the House. * Knight acquires the metal puzzle, which will later become a tool of his underling, Azrael. * Knight states that he was only stuck in the Hallway for "an hour or two" before he ran into Plaid Shirt. However, given that The Infernous can alter one's perception of Time, it might actually have been much longer. * Knight mentions the House's strange, reflective windows. This phenomenon was first noted by "Possessed Knight" in "1 The Knight", and appears on various occasions in "[Plague|[2 Plague]]". * Knight's alternate name, Adam Spirit, is used for the first time in this episode. Adam Spirit is the name of The Hooks Killer, who is later revealed to have strong ties to The Carver (further alluding to Ellpagg's own connections with The Carver). * The Carver's first human identity, Edmond Carey, provides yet another tie to The Hooks Killer: in Handprints of the Dead, Edmond Carey is the name of a detective who is hunting for Hooks. * At the end of the episode, "Ed" and Knight make a deal to get out of the House. In "Out of the Frying Pan", Michael Knight makes a deal with The Carver to get out of The Infernous. * The hellish images that briefly overlay Knight at the end of the episode foreshadow the corruption and suffering that he will be forced to endure in the future. This is also the first real hint that Knight is trapped not in a haunted house, but in a type of Hell. Appearances Individuals * The Knight / Adam Spirit * Deebo * Fab'ras * Edmond "Ed" Carey Species * Arkn * Dekn * Hethe * Humans (referenced) Locations * The Infernous ** The House ** The Infinity Hallway Objects * Dragonier * Metal puzzle Quotes Notes and Trivia Production * Filmed in the upstairs of DeathlyLogic's house. * The silver ring The Knight wears on his right hand is DeathlyLogic's high school class ring. * The metal puzzle that Deebo gives Knight is a Hanayama Marble puzzle. It comes apart into four pieces, and (while Ed calls it a "fourth grade toy") is graded to have a medium difficulty level. * Ed says that the Dragon Cane looks like an ordinary cane one would buy at a store. This is completely accurate: the cane is mass-produced, and is widely available online (in both gold and silver). * There is a brief jump cut at 20:20, just as Knight is discussing trading names. Pop Culture References * Ed compares Knight's behavior around the Dragon Cane to Gollum's obsession with the One Ring in The Lord of the Rings franchise. * Ed says Knight's comparison of the Hallway doors to "portals" sounds like something from a "shitty episode of Star Trek" (and sarcastically calls him "Captain Starburns"). Goofs and Continuity Errors * Ed states that the wooden door at the end of the Hallway cannot be opened. However, when Knight tries the door, it's clearly unlocked (and nearly opens several times as Knight jiggles the knob). * Knight states that he his friends were on their way to a costume party when they had their accident in "[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]". While this checks out somewhat with Knight and Black Hat (both of whom were wearing clothes might loosely be considered costumes), Plaid Shirt was wearing normal street clothes. * Knight says that he and his friends were driving and "I crashed". However, Knight wasn't the driver of the car in "1 The Knight". (Possibly not a Goof.) * "Ed" says that the figure in the suit and hat had long fingers and walked with a limp (hence why he was using the cane). However, De'ebo appears to walk normally, and when he hands Knight the puzzle, his fingers look normal. * At 9:24, Knight passes a green nightlight in the Hall which wasn't there before (as it would have been visible during the "dark hallway" scenes). * Knight tells Ed that he heard drums when he encountered the figure in the Hall. However, the drums (while present in "[ In the Wizard's Castle ]" are absent during the actual encounter. Other, Misc. * On the Arknthology Act I playlist, this episode is set between "[ In the Wizard's Castle ]" and the A Cry From Winter episode "A Bitter Winter". Category:The Knight Shift episodes